


My True Love

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Paris - Freeform, Really Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt:  malec + portaling to Paris for a day to see the city and eat good food and at the end alec takes magnus to the eiffel tower where they give each other a little gift





	My True Love

Lately everything had been catching up to them, dragging them backwards and away from each other. Although Alec love being a Shadowhunter, he hated how exhausted missions would make him feel. He longed to come back and spend time with Magnus in the loft or go out exploring together when he felt alert enough. But recently, neither of them had time.

The only time they spent together was the few moments before bed, where they cuddled, Magnus with a book in hand and Alec resting on his shoulder.

Alec pondered for a moment, clicking his bones as he thought, “Let’s do something tomorrow.”

“Hmm Peaches?” Magnus hummed, he wasn’t paying attention, barely looking up from his spell book as he scribbled all over the pages.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris. Could we go, would you have time?” Alec’s eyes lit up like a little kid opening presents on Christmas day. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what he was going to suggest before he suggested it, but the idea was there now and Alec sincerely hoped that Magnus would agree.

“Oh I don’t know, my love, that would take all day” Alec deflated a little as Magnus waved him away with a flimsy excuse.

Alec’s brown wrinkled, “We could spare one day for each other?”

“Maybe another time, darling.” Again, Magnus didn’t even look at him, too glued to the book, but Alec could tell he wasn’t really reading it, his head was tilted down but his eyes were rolled up, staring ahead.

“Do you not want to go to Paris or do you just not want to go to Paris with me?”

He shouldn’t have said that, he knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he shouldn’t have said that. It’s just Alec wanted to travel the world and see new things and he wanted to do it all with Magnus.

Magnus didn’t reply for a while, instead he straightened his back and he rolled his shoulders, finding the correct response, his head lolled from side to side and then he put his book down, turning to face Alec. Magnus stared deep into Alec’s eyes assessing the hurt that lay within, he hated seeing Alec even remotely upset and the fact that he was partly to blame was a stab in the chest, far more painful than he would ever care to admit.

“That’s not it and you know it Alexander, I’m just really busy. Everything is hitting me all at once and I need to deliver. I’m sorry, I will make it up to you.”

Alec sighed once again, maybe another time, “Okay, I understand.”

With that, Alec switched off his bedside lamp and huddled under the duvet. He really did understand that it was a busy time of the year, but it was also nearly Christmas, he just wanted to spend one day with Magnus, just the two of them. He tried to calm his breathing, to stop the upset from gurgling in his heart but he couldn’t help it. Alec missed Magnus and even though they were lying next to each other, he knew it wasn’t enough. He knew that exhaustion and work was holding them back. He knew they would never crack, never break apart, but he wanted to fix the seams before they opened any further.

Magnus looked at Alec as he all but hid under the cover. He hated the distance, so he to switched off his light and lay down, his chest to Alec’s back. He kissed at Alec’s neck, “Goodnight my darling, never forget how much I love you.”

Alec’s heart fluttered, “I love you too.”

\---

“Alexander, wake up.” Alec groaned, batting away the voice above him.

A laugh infiltrated Alec’s dreams, “Come on, wake up sleepy head.”

Wait. Alec’s eyes startled open, like a deer caught in headlights, it would have been comical if it weren’t for the fact that Magnus was currently straddling Alec, poking at his face trying to wake him up, only for Alec to be shocked and leap out of bed, causing their foreheads to knock together.

Magnus whinged at the bump, rolling dramatically off of Alec and onto his side of the bed. He landed with a bounce, like a starfish. Alec was still half asleep but it quickly faded as a laugh ripped through him, warm and uncontrollable. 

“Good morning Alexander.” Magnus had twisted back over, pushing a giggling and breathless Alec back down on the mattress. Magnus had taken it upon himself to flop over Alec, cocooning him.

“Morning. Not that I don’t love this, but haven’t you got clients?” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s chest, tracing the runes imprinted there, “What was that?”

“I said no. I cancelled all of them. I also rang up Izzy and she’s going to cover for you today.”

“Magnus, what I said last night, I do get that we both have demanding jobs, I understand that other people need you to.”

“I know, my love, but you were right, it’s nearly Christmas and I want to spend more time with you. Screw work, you’re more important to me.”

“Ok- I - thank you. So what are the plans then?”

“Paris my dear Alexander- ”

Alec reached for him in sheer delight, pulling him even closer. The rest of Magnus’ explanation was lost against his lips.They kissed gently, carefully at first, but the delicate kissed weren’t enough to describe Alec’s love, his appreciation. Alec knotted his fists in Magnus’ hair tugging, pulling him even closer. He groaned low in his throat, as Magnus’ arms circled him, rolling them over in the bed.

\---

It took them a long while to finally gather themselves, ready to enter the portal. Even though Alec had been through hundreds of portals, he had never quite gotten used to the feeling, the buzz and discomfort, but he didn’t mind it so much when it was contrasting the warmth and tingling that Magnus brought with him when their hands connected as they stepped through, finally landing in Paris.

The sight that met them was beautiful and they had caught the city on a good day, the air was crisp with a winter chill, blisteringly cold but the city was quiet, barely humming in the background.

Alec wasn’t entirely sure where abouts in the city they had landed, but he trusted Magnus to lead the way.

“I haven’t been here in years. There was this little family run patisserie on the corner of a street down by the river, Alexander, it was wonderful. Eloise, who ran it, she made the best eclairs, let me take you there, see if it’s still running.” Magnus’ eyes were filled with joy, unadulterated glee, they shone as if they were gemstones, just one of the many reasons as to why Alec loved him.

“Anything you want.”

And off they went, dawdling along the streets, hand in hand, swinging between them as they talked animatedly about anything and everything. It didn’t matter what they did or what direction they were going in because they were together, and that’s what mattered the most.

\---

As the sun went down, pearlescent silvers and reds cast their glow across the sky, dancing in ribbons against the winter breeze. The odd snowflake drifted down too, blanketing the ground, landing and melting as it touched their skin.

The two of them stood, wrapped in Magnus’ coat watching the sunset, “Any minute now, my love.”

“Any minute now what?” Alec asked quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

“Look over there.” Magnus directed Alec’s gaze by resting his index finger on the Shadowhunters chin and nudging his head to the left where his eye landed onto the tower in the distance.

Magnus kept his hand cupped against Alec’s face, before dragging his finger tips down the man’s neck and walking them across his shoulder, pulling him closer, “Three, two, one.”

The lights sparkled all at once, glowing in the distance. They went from a blaze, dazzling, to a diffused watercolour, mellow and soft, before they jumped back to life, shining, twinkling in rapid succession.

Alec was entranced, he’d seen pictures, but standing on this roof top, with his one true love, in the city of love, it meant everything to alec.

“Alexander, I have something to tell you-”

“I have something for you”

The two of them spoke at the same time, laughing at themselves, “You go first darling.”

“When we went into that antiques shop, I saw something- I was going to wait until Christmas, but I want to give it to you now, it seems like the perfect moment.” He produced a long brown box from his coat pocket, he dithered slightly, unsure of whether or not Magnus would like it.

Inside the box was a stunningly silver chain with a small shining arrow dangling at the end and a small ruby red heart sitting prettily on the chain beside it, “Oh Alexander, it’s beautiful.”

Alec blushed, taking the necklace out of the box and gestured for Magnus to turn so he could put the present around his neck, he kissed the back of Magnus’ neck as the closed the clasp, “I’m glad you like it, what were you wanting to tell me?”

Magnus’ back was still to him as he started to talk, “I lied to you, i’ve been lying to you-” Magnus’ eyes widened as he turned to take in Alec’s horror stricken look, “No, no sweetheart, nothing like that- it’s just I have been busy, but not with clients, I’ve been researching and I think I finally found a way.”

“A way for what?”

“A way for us to never end, so we won’t have to rush, so our time won’t be finite, so that we can be together, travel the world, so that I won’t have to be worried about losing you-” Magnus choked on his breath, the tears over flowing in his eyes.

“Please don’t be joking.” Alec took his hands, his own tears welling, creating tracks down his rosy cheeks.

“I never joke when it comes to loving you Alexander.”

“You really found a way.”

“Yes. Merry Christmas Alec.”

“Well this is far better than a bloody necklace.” Alec pulled Magnus in close, kissing him in earnest, screaming an I love you with every breath, with every touch, with every kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a comment, it really means the world.
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> A massive thankyou to Sandra, @howisalexander (holidaymalec) for sending me this prompt
> 
> As always come over and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
